Presently, most clothing is made to be pulled over the head or includes a fastening arrangement on the front of the garment. For example, T-shirts and most sweaters are pulled over the head, and many jackets and outerwear have a front fastener arrangement, such as a zipper or buttons, along the front of the garment. These pull-over or front-fastening garments can be difficult for some to put on and take off.
The aesthetics or fashion appeal of these traditional garments is also limited because they only provide a singular fashion with a limited combination of colors or patterns. The visual characteristics of the garment is not changeable.